Si Kembar
by Shemika
Summary: Sudah bangun kesiangan, terlambat ke sekolah, dan masing-masing bertemu pria aneh nan misterius / "... mesum, mesum, mesuuum!" / "Menurutmu?" tanpa diduga, pria itu langsung melompat dari sana dan mendarat dengan tenangnya. / Oh, nikmatilah hari pertama kalian bersekolah disini, kembar.


"AH TELAAAT—"

BRUK!

Pagi ini seharusnya pagi yang menyenangkan karena hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka memulai kembali aktivitas sekolahnya. Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini. Dengan sangat tidak elitnya, bersama dengan selimut tebal dan sebuah guling, ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Sang gadis meringis kesakitan, tetapi ia langsung menguasai dirinya tatkala menyadari bahwa ia tidak ada waktu untuk berleha-leha karena saat ini pemudi itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat genting.

Sekali lagi. Gadis itu melirik patah-patah pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Seketika ia menepuk keningnya keras. Segera gadis berambut ungu ini menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Samar-samar terdengar umpatan dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Di koridor rumah, terlihat Hinata sedang memakai blazer hitam dengan garis putih pada bagian lengan dan menyampirkan tas selempang pada salah satu bahunya. Gadis itu melangkah cepat menuju meja makan. Sebelum Hinata menyambar sepotong roti, makanan itu sudah diambil lebih cepat oleh sosok cerminan dirinya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Hinaka, gadis yang sedari tadi mengumpat tidak jelas dan mengatakan kata telat berulang kali itu mendelik pada saudara kembarnya.

"M-maaf, aku sudah coba. Tapi kau susah untuk kubangunkan, Hinaka." kali ini Hinata menyambar segelas susu, sebelum itu ia sudah memakan jatah rotinya.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Kau mengatakan seperti aku ini seorang kerbau."

"A-ah, maaf..."

.

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Dovey Twinny**

.

Dan sekarang mereka tengah berlari mengejar bus. Berlari? Oh, rupanya si kembar ini tertinggal oleh bus diakibatkan masalah pagi tadi. Dengan sangat terpaksa, mereka harus lari marathon menuju sekolah karena bel masuk sekolah hanya tersisa lima menit.

Setelah melewati beberapa rintangan seperti hampir menginjak kaleng bekas yang dibuang sembarangan oleh oknum atau dikejar seekor anjing karena anjing tersebut ingin mengejar orang yang sedang berlari. Tapi untungnya rantai yang mengikat pada leher anjing itu menggagalkan niat hewan tersebut.

Bersyukurlah kalian, kembar.

Dan gerbang sekolah terpampang jelas di netranya. Ini bukan fatamorgana. Ini sungguhan. Lantas Hinata dan Hinaka mempercepat laju larinya sembari sesekali melirik jam pada pergelangan tangan masing-masing.

"Sedikit lagi!" mata Hinaka serius menatap gerbang sekolah. Rambut yang ia gerai melambai sesuai arah angin yang menerpanya, seolah ikut mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai benda bercat putih itu.

"Sampai! Ah, akhirnya!" seru Hinaka.

"Hinata, lihat, kita sampai— EEEH?!"

Keduanya memang sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah, hanya saja Hinata berada di dalam gerbang itu dan Hinaka masih berada di luar dikarenakan seriusnya ia menatap benda tinggi di hadapannya ini. Ya, menatap. Bukan untuk melewati gerbang tersebut.

Kesialan yang sebenarnya adalah gerbang sudah ditutup oleh sosok tegap nan sangar berpakaian keamaan.

"Kenapa gerbangnya ditutup?!" Hinaka kesal. Dirinya sudah mati-matian berlari dari halte bus menuju sekolah yang jaraknya terbilang cukup jauh. Dan sekarang ia hanya dihadiahi oleh gerbang yang sudah ditutup?

"Kau lihat sudah jam berapa ini?" tanya pria itu tegas.

Hinaka melihat jam tangannya, lalu berdecak. "Hanya telat dua menit..." ujarnya memelas. Tentunya itu hanya akting agar dirinya dibiarkan masuk. Hinata yang melihat saudara kembarnya begitu merasa simpati. Mana ada orang yang tega melihat saudaranya memelas seperti itu, apalagi untuk seorang Hinata.

"Biarkan dia masuk, tolong. Ini hari pertama kami bersekolah disini."

Oh, Hinata. Tidak tahukah kalimatmu itu membuat reputasi kalian menurun?

"Sudah, lebih baik kau segera ke kelas." setelah pria keamaaan itu berujar, ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinaka dan Hinata disana. Dan tentunya, Hinaka masih berada di luar gerbang.

Hinata menoleh pada Hinaka kala gadis itu menggeram, "Hinaka..."

Helaan napas terdengar cukup keras pada pendengaran Hinata. Andai saja sekolah ini milik Ayahnya, pasti ia bisa masuk dengan mudah. Uh, tidak. Ia memikirkan sang Ayah lagi. "Benar, lebih baik kau masuk ke kelasmu sekarang."

"Tapi Hinaka—"

"Kau mau dihukum di hari pertamamu, heh?" beginilah cara Hinaka jika saudara kembarnya tidak menuruti perintahnya. Lagipula ini untuk kebaikan Hinata juga, bukan? Hinaka tidak mau Hinata ikut dihukum karena menungguinya disini.

"B-baik. Aku ke kelas." sebelum Hinata melangkah pergi, ia sempat melirik Hinaka.

Dirasa Hinata sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menyeret kakinya menuju belakang sekolah. Siapa tahu disana ada tempat yang bisa ia panjati seperti sekolah dulunya.

Hinaka tersenyum bangga. Otaknya sangat encer dalam hal seperti ini.

Namun tidak sesuai perkiraan, rupanya tembok sekolah ini cukup tinggi membuat Hinaka sulit meraih puncak tembok tersebut. Tidak ada pijakan dan pohon bercabang yang bisa membantunya untuk memanjat sama sekali.

"Sial!" rutuk Hinaka pelan sembari meninju angin.

Tetapi usahanya tidak sampai disini, Hinaka melihat batu besar yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk menaiki tembok tinggi ini.

Hinaka mengambil batu tersebut dan menaruhnya tepat di depan kakinya.

Tuk.

Dengan susah payah, Hinaka mulai menaiki tembok itu. Ia berusaha untuk menaikkan kakinya, namun juga berusaha menutupi rok akibat kaki yang ia naikkan.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Hinaka terpaku saat mendengar suara seorang pemuda di bawah sana. Dan sekali lagi, dengan sangat tidak elitnya, Hinaka jatuh terjerembab. Kali ini ia tidak merasakan sakit, melainkan rasa dentuman jantungnya yang berpacu akibat terkejutnya tadi.

"K-kau... cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya?!" Hinaka mencemaskan orang ini melihat hal tabu di balik roknya.

Alis sang pemuda itu saling bertautan, "Bukannya kau yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

Syaraf otak Hinaka jalan, dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini adalah dirinya yang masih menimpa pemuda tersebut. Cepat-cepat Hinaka bangun dari posisinya itu dan menepuk-nepuk seragamnya. Tidak berniat membantu pemuda itu untuk ikut berdiri.

"Jadi, perlu bantuan?"

Hinaka mendelik pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Melihat dari seragam, sepertinya pemuda ini satu sekolah dengannya. Lantas kenapa dia ada disini? Mungkin sama telatnya dengan Hinaka.

"Kau telat juga?" tanya Hinaka memastikan.

"Tidak baik jika seseorang bertanya lalu dijawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi." ujar pemuda itu.

Hinaka memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas. "Bantu aku untuk menaiki tembok ini. Kau juga telat, bukan?"

Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu. Hinaka menatapnya tidak suka. Sedetik kemudian tubuh ramping Hinaka terasa terbang. Ia melihat ke bawah, ternyata sang pemuda menaikkan tubuhnya pada pundak pemuda tersebut.

Kali ini Hinaka yang mengedikkan bahu dan refleks memegang kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu sebagai pegangannya.

"Seharusnya kau memegang puncak tembok itu, bukan kepalaku." tutur pemuda itu tenang.

"Berisik!"

Tidak tahukan pria itu bahwa Hinaka susah payah menggapai puncak tembok? Dan tidak tahukah Hinaka bahwa sang pria sedang menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar gadis yang ditopang olehnya tidak terjatuh?

Butuh beberapa menit Hinaka untuk menaiki tembok tinggi dan kini dirinya sudah duduk di atasnya. Sekarang giliran pemuda itu untuk naik ke atas.

Niat Hinaka ingin membantu sang pemuda naik, namun pemuda tersebut sudah berada di sampingnya dengan sekali loncatan.

"A–apa?" Hinaka mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Hm?" pria itu menoleh pada Hinaka. Cepat-cepat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah. Seketika otaknya berpikir kembali.

Bagaimana caranya dia turun?

Di sisi lain, Hinata melewati koridor sekolah. Gadis itu tengah mencari dimana keberadaan kelasnya. Mencari sembari memikirkan nasib Hinaka, tanpa sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang ketika ia berbelok ke arah kiri.

"M-maafkan aku..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Takut menatap orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

Orang itu memandang Hinata yang tidak menatapnya. "Hn." memberikan respon singkat, sosok itu pun pergi begitu saja.

Lantas Hinata meletakkan tangannya depan dada. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu di atas normal. Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat orang itu melewatinya pergi.

"Hinaka lama." ujarnya sembari kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kembali pada Hinaka. Dan gadis ini masih duduk di atas tembok tinggi. Tentunya bersama pria berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Err.. turun?" Hinaka tahu, pertanyaannya itu sangat retorik.

Pria itu melirik Hinaka sekilas. "Menurutmu?" tanpa diduga, pria itu langsung melompat dari sana dan mendarat dengan tenangnya.

"O-oi!" Hinaka menatap pria itu ngeri.

Sang pria mendongak ke atas. "Giliranmu."

Hinaka berdecak. Lebih baik ia kembali saja ke rumah tadi daripada menaiki tembok. Sial, ia tidak berpikir bahwa temboknya akan setinggi ini. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau tidak mau, ia harus melompat ke bawah. Daripada ketahuan oleh guru bahwa dirinya telat masuk sekolah.

Gadis lavender ini menarik napas panjang. Dengan ancang-ancang, ia pun melompat. Dan lagi, pria itu menangkap Hinaka dengan kedua tangannya. Hinaka membuka matanya dan dalam penglihatan gadis itu, sang pria sedang mendekapnya.

Spontan ia berteriak, "Kyaaa! Mesum, mesum, mesuuum!" Hinaka meronta sembari memukuli pria itu.

Dari arah barat, datang seorang guru wanita menghampiri mereka. Cepat-cepat pria itu menurunkan Hinaka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bermesraan di tempat seperti ini." guru itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak, sensei..." sergah Hinaka cepat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebagai hadiahnya kalian harus mencabuti rumput disini sampai habis." wanita itu tersenyum manis namun mematikan.

"Tapi—"

"Se-ka-rang." kali ini, wanita itu melirik tajam pada Hinaka.

"Baik, Kurenai-sensei." pria di sebelah Hinaka menundukkan kepala.

Kurenai tersenyum. "Bagus." sebelum wanita itu pergi, ia berucap, "Oh, dan ajarkan gadismu ini cara sopan santun, Menma."

"Baik, sensei."

Seketika muncul perempatan di pelipis Hinaka. Gadisnya katanya? Siapa juga mau mempunyai kekasih seperti pria mesum ini?

"Ini semua salahmu karena kau yang memelukku seperti tadi!" Hinaka melipatkan kedua tangannya depan dada.

Menma terkekeh. "Kau lebih memilih untuk mencium tanah rupanya. Lagipula aku hanya menangkap, bukan memelukmu. Garis bawahi itu."

"Pokoknya ini semua salah—"

"Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" teriak Kurenai dari kejauhan.

"B-baik!"

Oh, Hinaka, nikmatilah hari pertamamu bersekolah disini.

 **To be Continued**

 **A/N :**

 **Info. Untuk Hinaka, saya ambil karakternya dari Road to Ninja. Dan untuk Menma, anggap saja rambutnya berwarna hitam.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca maupun yang meninggalkan jejak :D**


End file.
